


Code Geass: Tricksters of Britannia

by LazuriteLuxCaelum



Category: Code Geass, Persona 5
Genre: Fluff/Romance, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Suffering/Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuriteLuxCaelum/pseuds/LazuriteLuxCaelum





	1. Chapter 1

_“Case closed……… This is how your ‘justice’ ends.” Goodbye, my dear friend, Isamu Toudou.” said Goro in cold anger at Isamu as he raised and pressed the barrel of the gun firmly against Isamu’s forehead as she glance in sorrow, despair then grim acceptance at her former childhood friend eyes before she heard the sound of the gunshot, felt the brief jolt of pain on her head then she fell dead on the table._

Isamu Toudou gasped and opened her blue-grey eyes in a cold sweat before she sat up from the wooden bed and look frantically around her and she saw that she’s back in the prison cell of the Velvet Room before she stood up and turned to glance at Igor, Caroline and Justine (who had angry and disappointed looks on their faces at her).

“In the end, it seems your rehabilitation was not carried through.” said Igor in a disappointed tone of voice at Isamu.

“Yeah, I know. We still failed even though we try so hard already.” said Isamu sadly to herself and Igor.

“You incompetent prisoner!” snapped Caroline as she hit the cell door hard with her baton.

“The assistance that we provided for you was all for naught.” said Justine in disappointment at Isamu.

“Disappointing, indeed. It appears I have overestimated you and your capabilities.” said Igor as he briefly wave his left hand. “However, I can still grant you a second chance to live but in another different world since you’ve failed in your own world.”

“What do you mean by that?” said Isamu uneasily at Igor.

“Master?” said Caroline as she and Justine glance in confusion at Igor.

“Observing you a while longer in another world may still prove to be amusing but you’ll be unable to see or ask us for help with your persona ability. It’s all up to you now, good luck.” said Igor as he smirk at Isamu before he snapped his fingers, which make Isamu immediately felt drowsy and black out into unconsciousness before she could say or do anything.

XXXX

When Isamu opened her eyes again, she look around and saw that she’s lying on a bed in an unfamiliar infirmary room before she slowly sat up from the bed.

“ _Now that Igor saw fit to grant me a second chance to live in another world, it’s best that I don’t failed again._ ” thought Isamu calmly in her mind before she heard the sound of a door opening and as she turned to look, she saw several unknown students (three boys and four girls) about her age and wearing different-looking school uniforms came into the infirmary and approach her.

“Oh! Finally you woke up! We got really worry when you were unconscious for three days without showing signs of waking up. How are you feeling now?” said a tan-skinned, short blue-haired, grey-eyed cheerful-looking guy wearing a long sleeve black shirt with long matching black pants uniform with gold trim patterns on it concernly to Isamu.

“Well enough but confused.” said Isamu coolly to the cheerful-looking guy.

“Judging by the look on your face, you’ve no idea on what happened or where you’re now but too bad for you because we have questions for you.” said a fair-skinned, short black-haired, purple-eyed cold and handsome-looking guy coldly at Isamu (which make her narrowed her eyes at him).

“Excuse me? What crawled up your scrawny ass and died to make you talk to me like that?” snapped Isamu in annoyance at the second guy, which make him briefly widened his eyes in surprise then annoyance at her while the others had surprise and amused looks on their faces. “ _Also of course I do know what happened to me but it’s not like I’ll tell them about it and he’s right that I don’t know where I am now, no thanks to Igor, Caroline and Justine._ ” added Isamu in her mind.

“Heh. An unknown yet interesting girl that can talk back to you instead of fawning over you like the other girls in your fan club. How interesting.” said a slightly fair-skinned, short silver-haired, blue-eyed handsome-looking guy as he glance and smirk in amusement at him.

“Be quiet, you.” said the black-haired, purple-eyed guy as he scowled at the silver-haired, blue-eyed guy.

“Alright, stop it, you two. Sorry about what he said to you because he finds it hard to trust strangers.” said a fair-skinned, long pale blonde-haired, light purple-eyed pretty girl wearing a long sleeve, yellow button up, collared shirt with a black necktie around her neck, a black skirt, knee-length black socks and brown shoes on her feet (the other three girls wearing the same uniforms as her).

“She’s right so save your teasing and bickering for later because it’s time that we introduce ourselves to her.” said a fair-skinned, shoulder-length blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl to the two boys. “Hello there, my name is Milly Ashford, the student council president of Ashford Academy and right now you’re in the infirmary of the Academy.” said the girl named Milly as she introduced herself to Isamu.

“ _In the infirmary of Ashford Academy? So that’s where I’m now, huh?_ ” thought Isamu to herself.

“The name’s Rivalz Cardemonde, the secretary! Nice to meet you, miss!” said the cheerful guy named Rivalz with a grin on his face.

“My name is Rai Bradford, second secretary.” said the silver-haired, blue-eyed guy named Rai politely.

“I’m Shirley Fenette, the treasurer! Nice to meet you!” greeted the fair-skinned, long orange-haired, light green-eyed pretty girl named Shirley jovially.

“I-I’m Nina Einstein……… It’s nice to meet you.” greeted the pale-skinned, long braided black-haired, grey-eyed timid-looking girl named Nina shyly.

“……… Lelouch Lamperouge, vice-president.” greeted the black-haired, purple-eyed guy named Lelouch coolly.

“And I’m Sperantia Fielding, co-op vice president. Nice to meet you.” greeted the pale blonde-haired, light purple-eyed girl named Sperantia politely to Isamu.

“Uh, I see. It’s nice to meet you all.” said Isamu as she nodded politely to all of them.

“Now that we’ve introduced ourselves to you, it’s your turn to do the same. Who are you after we found you lying unconscious outside the school’s gate 3 days ago and couldn’t find anything on you except for a purse and a phone in your pocket.” said Shirley curiously at Isamu as she take out and handed her purse and phone back to her.

“I see. I’m Isamu Toudou and thank you for returning my purse and phone to me, Shirley Fenette-san.” said Isamu as she introduced herself to them, which make Lelouch, Sperantia, Rai, Milly, Shirley and Rivalz to widened their eyes in surprise and shock while Nina gasped and step back in fear of her.

“Hm? What’s wrong with you guys now? Looking at me like that?” asked Isamu as she noticed the looks of surprise and shock on their faces and the look of fear on Nina’s face.

“Ah well, that’s because you’re an……… Eleven.” replied Rai hesitantly as he rubbed the back of his head.

“Me, an Eleven? What do you mean by that?” asked Isamu.

Lelouch and the others except Nina exchange glances before they proceed to tell and explain to Isamu the grim and mortified details of how Britannia invaded and defeated Japan, cruelly stripped of their rights, cultures, religions including their country name before renaming it Area 11 and called it’s citizens Elevens all because the Britannia Emperor, Charles Zi Britannia demanded it. After Lelouch and the others are done telling and explaining to Isamu, she felt very angry about it.

“ _GODDAMMIT! Who the bloody hell does that accursed Emperor think he is to decide what’s was right and wrong and for what, for the mineral and material called Sakuradite that powered the Britannia robotic army named Knightmare Frames in Britannia, Japan and other countries? What a terrible tyrant! He’s much worse than the previous adults whose corrupted hearts were stolen and change by me and my friends!_ ” thought Isamu angrily in her mind at the Emperor.

“W-Well, now that we’re done in introducing and know each other’s names, what’re you going to do now?” asked Shirley hesitantly at Isamu (who suppress her anger and calm herself down).

“I don’t know but I’ll be going now. Thanks for letting me stay here for the past three days, you all.” replied Isamu politely to them as she slowly got off the bed and stood up.

“Now hold it right there, Isamu Toudou-san.” said Sperantia firmly to Isamu before she could leave. “Before you go, do you have any close relatives or friends staying in Area 11 because we couldn’t find any contact info or address in that purse of yours. Or do you live by yourself?”

“Now that you mention it, you’re right that I live by myself and I don’t have any close relatives and friends anymore.” said Isamu sadly and grimly to Sperantia. “ _Because none of my friends, confidants and my uncle exists in this world except me._ ” added Isamu in her mind.

“Oh, is that so? I’m sorry to hear that and asking you about it, Toudou-san.” said Sperantia apologetically to Isamu.

“It’s fine.” said Isamu reassuringly to Sperantia.

“What about your education? Are you attending any schools right now or have you already graduate?” asked Milly.

“My education is good and I’m a second year but now I’m not attending any schools.” replied Isamu.

“Seriously? That makes you the same as us because we’re second years too, except for Milly.” said Rai.

“I see.” said Isamu with a small nod of her head.

“Huh, it’s like you don’t mind or care at all……… And since you told us that you’re not attending any schools despite being a second year with a good education, what do you think about enrolling into Ashford Academy then? I’m sure you’ll like it.” said Milly as she smiled at Isamu (who nodded and shrugged her shoulders), which make the others except Rai gasped and glance at her with surprise, shock, disbelief and fearful looks on their faces.

“An excellent idea, Milly! I fully agreed with you!” said Rai in agreement with Milly.

“That settles it then! I’ll get started on the paperwork right away then I need to take your measurement for your new uniform and………” said Milly excitedly to Isamu.

“W-Wait, hold on right there!” protested Lelouch, cutting off Milly’s words and excitement. “Milly, think about it, you do realise that she’ll be the first Eleven to attend Ashford Academy, right? Not everyone will be keen about it.”

“H-He’s right, president. It’s best if she doesn’t attend.” said Nina in fearful agreement with Lelouch at Milly.

“ _Lelouch, Nina………_ ” thought Rai as he frown at them both.

“I don’t mind or care if they don’t like or they insult or jeered at me for attending Ashford Academy, you all. Let them say whatever they want but if they push me too far, I’ll push them back harder.” said Isamu firmly and coldly to them.

“Well, you all heard her and since Lelouch and Nina are worried about her attending Ashford Academy, why not let her bunk in with one of the female students here, like Sperantia, for example?” suggested Milly.

“W-What? Her bunking with Sperantia!? Absolutely………” protested Lelouch.

“I accept, Milly! And it’s fine, Lelouch.” said Sperantia as she nodded to Milly then reassured Lelouch (who sighed).

“………Fine then, Sperantia, Milly. Welcome to Ashford Academy, Isamu Toudou.” said Lelouch as he hold out his hand toward Isamu for a handshake and she shake hands with him. “And don’t even think about trying anything funny with Sperantia because if you do, I’ll make sure that you regret it dearly.” added Lelouch coldly to Isamu.

“Duly noted.” said Isamu as she nodded and narrowed her eyes at him.

And so, Isamu’s second life and chance in another world begins.


	2. Chapter 2

_“You goddamn murderous bastard! It’s not enough that you caused those psychotic breakdowns and mental shutdowns of those innocent peoples, killed off Futaba’s mother and Haru’s father for Shido but you also killed off Isamu Toudou, your childhood friend who’s also my girlfriend!? How could you be so cruel and heartless, AKECHI!?” snarled Akira in anger, sorrow and despair at Goro as he gripped the collar of his shirt tightly in his hands while the others watched him with the same looks Akira have on his face inside the large engine room of Shido’s cruise ship palace._

_“So what, Kurusu? I’ve no reason to tell you on why I caused psychotic breakdowns and mental shutdowns on those peoples but I’ll at least tell you on why I killed off Futaba’s mother, Haru’s father and……… Isamu Toudou. It’s because they got in the way.” said Goro coldly and calmly to Akira while inside he felt guilty and dead for doing it._

_Akira gasped then glared even more darkly at Goro after he heard what Goro just told him before he immediately take out and raised his dagger above him (while ignoring the loud protests of the others behind him) and plunge it deeply into Goro’s chest, right where his heart is and which make Goro gasped in surprise and shock then pain and agony._

_“This is for Isa, Futaba’s mother and Haru’s father and everyone else that you caused psychotic breakdowns and mental shutdowns on with your power. Hope you burned in hell for all of your crimes, Akechi.” snarled Akira in cold anger at Goro before he pull out his dagger and pushed Goro away from him, letting him fall and bleed to death on the floor with a cold look on his face._

When Goro opened his eyes and look around, he saw with a surprise, shock and confusion looks on his face that he’s wearing a black and white stripe prison outfit instead of his princely thief outfit and lying on a wooden bed in a prison cell inside the Velvet Room (which is unfamiliar to him since it’s the first time he come here) instead of lying dead on a pool of his own blood after being stabbed by Akira inside Shido’s Palace before he slowly sat up then stood up from the bed, heard a chuckle to his right and he turned to look and saw a slightly bald-headed, long nosed, huge-eyed elderly and bizarre-looking man wearing a black business suit with white gloves and black shoes sitting at a desk and staring at him with a wicked smirk on his face.

“Greetings, second trickster. Welcome to the Velvet Room.” greeted the bizarre man to Goro.

“Who are you? Where the hell am I and why do you call me a second trickster?” demanded Goro as he scowled at the bizarre man.

“Let me introduced myself. My name is Igor, the master of the Velvet Room and the reason on why I call you a trickster is because you’re one. Or at least you were since you failed to do your job as a trickster, just like the other one. How disappointing.” said the man named Igor in disapproval at Goro.

“Yeah, I know that I failed to bring Shido down because of that damn Akira Kurusu killing me to avenged Isamu Toudou but what’s it to you, huh? And who’s the other one that you’re talking about?” said Goro.

“Who I’m talking about doesn’t matter because soon you’ll see the other person again.” said Igor.

“Huh? What do you mean by that?” asked Goro in confusion at Igor.

“What I mean is even though you’ve failed and died in your own world, I still find what you did interesting and thus, I’m giving you a second chance to live in another world, like what I did with the other one too.” replied Igor.

“You can’t be serious.” said Goro in shock and disbelief at Igor.

“Unfortunately I’m not, trickster. Observing you with the other one a while longer in the other world may still be amusing, good luck to you, trickster.” said Igor as he smirk at Goro before he snapped his fingers, which make Goro felt drowsy and black out into unconsciousness before he could say or do anything.

XXXX

When Goro opened his eyes again, he look around and saw that he’s sitting on a steel chair with a table and another empty chair opposite him inside a small, dark room (which is similar to the interrogation room that Isamu is confine in after her capture) with a single lamp on the ceiling above him and with his hands bound in handcuffs behind him.

“ _Okay, Igor may have gave me a second chance to live in another world but he should also tell me on what kind of world he’s gonna dump me in before he do so, that vague bastard!_ ” thought Goro angrily in his mind at Igor before he saw the door in front of him opened up and a tall, slightly tan-skinned, short straight black-haired, dark green-eyed man wearing a kind of white knight/military uniform that consisted of long sleeve black dress shirt with a long sleeve white button-up shirt over it, matching long white pants with knee-length black boots, matching elbow-length black gloves and a long silver cape with some golden trim patterns on his outfit and cape came into the room before he closed the door behind him then sat down on the other chair and glance sternly at Goro.

“ _Oh great. Just my luck that I’m going to be interrogated by some guy wearing a kind of knight/military combination uniform that I’ve never met before in this room._ ” thought Goro sarcastically in his mind about the guy.

“Before we begin, I think introductions are in order first so I’ll introduced myself first before you do. The name’s Byakko West, Knight of Two and Duke of Wyvern of Britannia. So who’re you, boy?” demanded the guy named Byakko West politely to Goro.

“ _Seriously? The guy introducing himself to me isn’t just a knight but also a duke? Just perfect that this guy is probably one of those………_ ” thought Goro in shock, disbelief then sarcastic, annoyance and anger in his mind at Byakko after he introduced himself to him.

“I’m probably one of those cruel and cold-hearted people who only cares about themselves, their money and look down on those who’s powerless and in poverty, is that what you think about me right now, boy?” said Byakko very clearly on what Goro is thinking in his mind, which shock him again.

“Wh- I’ve no idea on what you’re talking about.” said Goro, feigning innocent and giving him a fake smile.

“You can drop the act because it’s not fooling me one bit and also you stuttered a little at the beginning. I can see in your eyes that you’re one of those miserable victims that’s caught in the web of someone who’s cold-hearted, corrupted and in a powerful political position and would like nothing more than to exact vengeance and retribution on that someone because he or she wronged and abandon you, isn’t it, boy?.” said Byakko, pointing out his deduction to Goro (who flinch at Byakko’s accurate deduction of him before he glared at him).

“Humph, so what if you’re right in your deduction of me, Einstein? You expect a gold medal or Academy Award from me? Or something else? Don’t act like you know anything about me, what’s I’ve gone through and the heinous things I do for revenge!” sneered Goro.

“Is that the kind of person that you think I am? Well newsflash, you’re wrong about that, boy. I pointed out those deductions about you because I’m a person who actually cared about those helpless, innocent people being stripped of everything they have and trampled all over under those bastards and bitches and not for expecting a gold medal or Academy Award, hell I also don’t even care about the titles that I’ve except that they’re only good for protecting those I loved and cared about.” said Byakko as he scowled at Goro (who’s confused and suspicious of him after he heard what Byakko told him) before he turned serious. “Now will you tell me your name before we continue the conversation?” asked Byakko.

“………Fine. My name’s Goro Akechi. Happy now?” replied Goro sarcastically at Byakko.

“I see. Goro Akechi, huh? Which means that you’re a Japanese. So how is it that a Japanese boy like you doing here in Britannia instead of Japan and in my house without any of the guards or cameras noticing you until they saw you coming out of one of the guest rooms before they detain and take you to this interrogation room under my house and told me about it, Akechi-kun?” asked Byakko in confusion to Goro.

“How should I know? When I woke up I saw that I’m sitting on a chair with my hands handcuffed behind me in this interrogation room before you came in and talked to me.” replied Goro as he shrugged his shoulders.

“I see. So you had no idea on how you suddenly appear in my house and in Britannia. How strange.” said Byakko with a pondering look on his face.

“ _Well, duh. It’s not like I can just straight out tell you that I “died” and given a second chance to live by a bizarre old man named Igor before he sent me here._ ” thought Goro in his mind.

“Oh well, on to the next question and I hope that you won’t be too pissed about it. Will you tell me the name of the person who wronged and screwed you over and what’s the heinous things you did for revenge?” asked Byakko sternly to Goro, who gave him a cold look before he reluctantly told him the name of the person who wronged and screwed him over and of the heinous things he did for revenge, which shock Byakko and make his face turned dark with anger and disgust before sorrow and pity replaced the previous two.

“……… My god, what you did to those people, the mother and father of both Futaba Sakura and Haru Okumura and also your childhood friend, Isamu Toudou is truly despicable……… However, I can see the reason on why you would do that to them.” said Byakko in sorrow and pity to Goro.

“Oh really? Then why don’t you tell me about it?” said Goro sarcastically and coldly at Byakko.

“Fine. The reason on why you do such terrible things on them is because you wanted the 2 things that everyone else have, which is family and love, Akechi-kun. And you assumed that by doing those terrible things on them you might get them but unable to. So, what’ll you say if I told you that I can give you those 2 things that you wanted so much?” said Byakko firmly at Goro (who widened his eyes in shock at what Byakko just told him).

“You can’t be serious. How do I know that you’re not lying and telling the truth about giving me those 2 things?” said Goro as he scowled in more suspicion at Byakko.

“You don’t but try to believe me when I say that I do intend to give you the 2 things that you wanted so much. So what’s it going to be, Goro Akechi?” said Byakko firmly and truthfully to Goro, who stay silent and think long and hard about the offer of family and love that’s finally been granted to him by Byakko West before he finally made up his mind and gave Byakko his answer.

“………Fine then. I accept your offer. But that doesn’t mean that I completely trust you yet.” said Goro in cold wariness to Byakko.

“Fine by me. It may takes time for you to completely trust me but I’ll do my best. Oh and, welcome to the family, Goro Akechi-kun.” said Byakko as he stood up and hold out his hand to Goro, who glance at it for a few moments before he reluctantly hold out his hand and shake hands with Byakko.

XXXX

Meanwhile, inside a military research base in Area 11………

Within a large glass tube filled with glowing lime green liquid, a fair-skinned, long lime green-haired woman briefly stirred and opened her amber-coloured eyes while a red bird-like sigil appear and glowed brightly on her forehead as she felt the presence of two persons that just came into her world before a slight smile appear on her face. “ _So, the wielder and host of the Russian princess of crime and the wielder and host of the England prince of thieves and the Norse trickster god has arrived. You, your wife Marianne and your brother V.V had best prepared yourselves because neither one of them will show mercy to Britannia._ ” thought the woman smugly in her mind before she closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**In Ashford, evening………**

Soon after Isamu woke up, greeted and introduced herself to the students of Ashford Academy (who also greeted and introduced themselves to her), she then left the infirmary with Milly and Sperantia to meet Ruben Ashford (a slightly fair-skinned, short white-haired, blue-eyed elderly man wearing a dark grey business suit with a dark red necktie around his neck), Milly’s grandfather and principal of Ashford Academy. Once Isamu, Milly and Sperantia arrived and stepped into the principal’s office, Milly immediately introduced Isamu to her grandfather before she told him of her request in letting Isamu attend Ashford Academy.

“You wanted me to allow this young Japanese girl a chance to attend Ashford Academy, Milly?” said Ruben with a surprise look on his face at Milly.

“Yes, you heard me, grandpa. So how about it, will you approved and allow her to attend?” said Milly slightly pleadingly to her grandfather.

“I don’t know about that, Milly. Say if I do approve and allow her to attend Ashford Academy, will she be able to endured or ignored the jeers, insults or worse, physical abuse of the other Britannian students and teachers?” said Ruben concernly to Milly.

“Excuse me, mister Ashford, but you don’t have to worry about me. I’m perfectly capable of enduring and ignoring the jeers, insults and physical abuse being thrown my way from them.” said Isamu calmly to Ruben before Milly could say anything. “Since I went through the same thing back in my old world. I’m sure that this world will be no different for me.” added Isamu coolly in her mind.

“ _How right you are, my mistress._ ” said Sonya in agreement with Isamu inside her heart.

“Are you sure about that and won’t regret it, Isamu Toudou?” said Ruben.

“Yes, I’m sure.” said Isamu firmly to Ruben.

“………If you insist then very well. I’ll get started on the paperwork to enrolled you into Ashford Academy and you’ll begin your schooling tomorrow. Got it?” said Ruben.

“Got it and thank you, mister Ashford.” said Isamu as she nodded thankfully to him.

“Thank you, grandpa. Now that it’s settled, it’s time to measure you for your new uniform before Sperantia bring you to her room where you’ll stay as roommates.” said Milly thankfully to Ruben then Isamu before both she and Sperantia bring her out of the principal’s office, down a hallway and into an empty tailor’s room to measure her for her new uniform (which make her turned red in embarrassment when Milly started teasing her about how slim and fit her body is while Sperantia sighed and shake her head) until Milly’s done then both Sperantia and Isamu quickly left the room and they went down a different hallway and went into another room which is Sperantia’s room (which Isamu could see that it’s slightly bigger than her old room with 2 single-sized beds, 2 tables, cupboards and chairs against the wall on her left and right and with a single, large window on the wall between the beds and facing the courtyard outside).

“So as you can see, this is my room, which you’ll be bunking with me and the left side of the room is yours, Toudou-san. Any questions you wanna ask?” said Sperantia as she glance at Isamu.

“Not really. Just that this room of yours is slightly bigger than I thought, Fielding-san.” said Isamu as she shook her head a little.

“Well, some girls need bigger space in case they’ve roommates or to do or put things away in their room and I just so happened to be one of them.” said Sperantia as she shrugged her shoulders.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” said Isamu in agreement with Sperantia.

“Yep. Do you have any more questions?” asked Sperantia.

“No, I don’t. And thank you for letting me bunk in with you, Fielding-san.” replied Isamu gratefully to Sperantia.

“Pfft, enough with the formality talk. You can called me by my first name, Toudou-san.” said Sperantia.

“Alright then, Sperantia-san. And I don’t mind in you calling me by my first name too.” said Isamu.

“Deal, Isamu-san. Well then, I’ll be leaving now to see Lelouch and our younger sister so I’ll see you tomorrow in class.” said Sperantia.

“Yeah, see you and the others in class tomorrow.” said Isamu as she nodded to Sperantia (who nodded back before she left the room). “Sperantia and that rude guy from earlier had a younger sister, huh? I’d no idea.” added Isamu to herself before she shrugged and leave it be for now then she approach and lie down on the bed.

Soon after Isamu lie down on the bed, she immediately turned to her right to faced the wall while tears glisten and fell from her eyes as memories of her uncle, her friends and confidants, her boyfriend and finally her childhood friend turned traitor and murderer and of the fun, adventure and painful times she spend with them in Tokyo flash through her mind one by one.

“ _I missed them all and I wanted nothing more than to see and be with them again. But it’s not to be because of Go……… Akechi-kun. Now that I’m here in another world, I’ll do my best and not failed again, I swear to myself!_ ” thought Isamu sadly then determinedly in her mind as she stop crying and wipe her tears away and quickly fell asleep, unaware that Sonya appear and keep watch over and behind her with a pity look on her face and that the younger sister of both Lelouch and Sperantia which she has never met yet is quite curious and concern and told them that she wanted to meet her, which they grudgingly agreed that they’ll bring Isamu over for her to meet after school tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Evening, inside Byakko’s house………**

After Byakko’s done talking to Goro about how he appear in his house without being caught on cameras or spotted by the people working for him before he got detained and taken to the interrogation room under his house, about the things he did to gained the attention and trust of a corrupt politician named Shido and about his generous offer to adopt him as his foster younger brother, Byakko then uncuffed and bring Goro out of the room and up to his house (which make Goro briefly felt surprise when he look around the interior of Byakko’s house and saw how modest it is instead of extravagant like he expected).

Once Byakko bring Goro into his house, he then introduced the people who worked for him in his house (which Goro greeted politely to them) before he told Zara, the head cook to prepare some food and drink for Goro before he left to sign the adoption papers.

“So, is there anything you wanted to eat and drink, Akechi-kun?” asked Zara.

“Hm, I guess I’ll have a plate of pancakes soaked in pale syrup and a glass of water please, Zara-san.” replied Goro.

“Understood. This way, please.” said Zara as she nodded to Goro before she turned and lead him toward the kitchen.

XXXX

**A few minutes later………**

After Goro’s done with his meal, he left the kitchen to wander and look around the interior of Byakko’s house until he saw a library room and decided to head in to start taking and reading some books and getting to know more about the country which he landed in after he woke up. As Goro was reading his fifth book, he suddenly heard two young female voices talking and getting nearer outside the library room that he’s in.

“Marry, how can you be sure that he’s inside the library? What if he’s not in?” said a soft female voice to the other female named Marry.

“Euphy, we already check the other rooms and since we didn’t see Byakko in any of those rooms and this is the last room that we haven’t check yet and if he’s not in there means that you’re correct about him not in and thus we’ll wait for his return.” said the girl named Marry to the soft female voice named Euphy before the door to the library opened inward and Goro saw two quite beautiful girls (a fair-skinned, long pink-haired (with two buns on each side of her head), light violet-eyed girl wearing a long sleeve white and light pink dress with a dark red rose choker around her neck and a fair-skinned, long magenta-haired, dark violet-eyed girl wearing a low-cut pink dress with red and black details with gold patterns on it and red heels on her feet) stepped into the room before they stopped when they saw him.

“Who are you and what’re you doing in Byakko’s house, young man?” said the long magenta-haired, dark violet-eyed girl sternly and suspiciously to Goro.

“The name’s Goro Akechi and I guess you can say that I’m a guest of Byakko-san. And who’re you two ladies be?” said Goro, telling her his name before he asked them a question on who they are.

“Really, a guest of Byakko, huh? We’ll see about that when he comes back and I’m Marrybell Mel Britannia, fourth princess of the Britannian Empire and this is my sister, Euphemia Li Britannia, third princess of the Britannian Empire too.” replied the long magenta-haired, dark violet-eyed girl before she introduced herself and the other girl (who nodded to him) to Goro (who briefly widened his eyes in surprise and shock when he heard that they’re princesses).

The next second, Goro, Marrybell and Euphemia heard the sound of footsteps approaching and as they turned to see who is it, Byakko came into the library while holding several papers under his left arm and he briefly widened his eyes in surprise when he saw both Marrybell and Euphemia standing in the library with Goro.

“Huh? Euphy, Marry, what’re you two doing here?” asked Byakko in feign confusion to both Euphemia and Marrybell.

“Why, you asked? We came to see you, of course, Byakko.” replied Euphemia, giving him a soft smile.

“Yeah, of course you two will and it’s nice to see you two here again, Euphy, Marry. Plus I see that you two have met Goro Akechi here.” said Byakko as he smiled softly back at Euphemia.

“Yeah and about that, what is he doing here in your house, Byakko? Is he really a guest like what he said or something else?” asked Marrybell.

“It’s the latter, Marry.” replied Byakko with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Oh, the latter, huh? And what is it then?” asked Marrybell again. 

“Well, I’ll tell you and Euphy about it as long as you two keep it to yourselves and only told those you two trusted and close to you two, deal?” said Byakko firmly to them, especially Marrybell.

“Ugh, fine, deal.” sighed Marrybell while Euphemia nodded.

Byakko nodded to both Marrybell and Euphemia before he told them both on his decision to officially adopt Goro Akechi to become his younger brother and into the West family (which caused surprise and shock looks to appear on the faces of the two princesses when they heard what he told them while Goro stay silent and resumed reading the book in his hands) then he told and explain to them the reason and the sad and miserable tale of Goro’s life and on why he decided to adopt Goro.

“Oh dear, that must have been hard for you to go through and I’m sorry to hear it, Goro Akechi.” said Euphemia as she glance at Goro with sad and pity look on her face.

“But even so, what you did to those people and especially your childhood friend just to gained the attention and trust of that politician is still despicable.” said Marrybell as she glared coldly at Goro.

“So? What’s done is done, your highness.” said Goro blankly to Marrybell.

“He’s right, Marry. What’s done is done and despite the things he did to others, he’s still and as much a victim as them.” said Byakko.

“Humph, if you say so. And Euphy and I’ll only told those we trusted and close to us about your decision to adopt him and I hope that you don’t regret about it. We’ll be going now and see you next time, Byakko and Goro Ake……… Goro West.” said Marrybell as she glance in slight disappointment at Byakko then coldly at Goro before both she and Euphemia (who bade farewell to him and Goro too) walked away from them and out of the library.

After both Marrybell and Euphemia left Byakko and Goro, Byakko then hold out and showed the signed adoption papers to Goro, who put down the book to take and see the papers for a few seconds before he hand the papers back to Byakko with a smile on his face before they left the library, take turns having their baths and change into their pajamas before they bade goodnight to each other, head into their own rooms and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**The next day………**

After both Isamu and Sperantia woke up early the next day, they got off their beds to do their usual morning routine before they change their pajamas into uniforms (Isamu insists to both Milly and her grandfather to let her wear her old Shujin uniform instead of the new one that they provide for her, one of the few items she had in her previous world), take their school books, left the room and Sperantia bade Isamu good luck on her first day in Ashford Academy before she turned right to meet up with Lelouch and head to class together while Isamu turned left to see her homeroom teacher.

After Isamu see her homeroom teacher (who gave her a brief look of cold disdain and disgust) in the faculty office, Isamu and her homeroom teacher then left the office to head to and entered the class together, which Isamu could see Lelouch, Sperantia and the other teenagers that she met in the infirmary yesterday sitting in different seats amongst the other Britannian students.

“Alright, class, settle down now. Because today we’ve a new transfer student joining us in this class. Go on, introduced yourself.” said the homeroom teacher to the class before she told Isamu to introduced herself to them.

“Hello, my name is Isamu Toudou. Nice to meet you all.” said Isamu as she bowed respectfully to the class and just as she (and the others expected), the students immediately got into a divided uproar after they heard her introduced herself except for Lelouch, Sperantia, Rai, Rivalz, Shirley, Nina and a fair-skinned, shoulder length red-haired, blue-eyed pretty girl (who staring at Isamu in surprise and shock for a moment before she quickly look away).

“Why is an Eleven wench like her doing here in the school?”

“Did she bribe or blackmail her way in?”

“She did what? How immoral of her!”

“What kind of uniform is she wearing? We’ve never seen it before.”

“That can’t be! A pretty girl like her is an Eleven!?”

“No way!”

“Does it matter whether she is an Eleven or not! She quite the pretty one.”

“Can’t you girls believe it! That Eleven wench is making the guys in this class go gaga over her!”

“Unbelievable! She must be a witch or something, casting a spell on them all.”

“We’ll make her learn her place and drive her out of the school at lunchtime later.”

“Humph, the way these guys talk like I’m a prize to be won or a piece of meat to be savor and the way the girls glared at me in anger and jealousy is just pathetic. At least the ones whom I see yesterday act their normal self.” thought Isamu in mental exasperation at the male and female students before the homeroom teacher pointed at an empty table next to the short red-haired girl, told her to sit down next to the girl and Isamu do so.

“Excuse me. Sorry about the guys of this class going gaga over you and the girls giving you rude words and death glares. But I hope you understand that the reason why they act like that is………” the girl started saying in slight apology to Isamu.

“………Is because I’m a Number, an Eleven in their eyes, is it? I don’t mind about what they say or act about me and I appreciate your concern for me.” said Isamu as she glance and gave a small smile at the girl. “ _Also, I can see that you’re one of those unhappy and annoyed people who played their fake roles so well that they fooled other people and you were surprise to see a Japanese girl like me attending an all Britannian school. Could it be that you’re like me too?_ ” added Isamu in her mind about the girl.

“Is that so? I’m glad to know that you appreciate my concern and you don’t mind about what they say or act about you. My name is Kallen Stadfeld, nice to meet you.” said the girl named Kallen Stadfeld politely to Isamu.

"Nice to meet you, Kallen Stadfeld. My name is Isamu Toudou." said Isamu as she smiled at Kallen before they fell silent and listen to their teacher’s lecture.

XXXX

**Several hours later, lunchtime………**

After class ended for the day and their teacher left the class, Isamu stood up and as she was about to leave the class, she’s found herself surrounded by the female students who spoke badly and glared in jealousy at her while Kallen, Sperantia, Rai, Shirley, Rivalz and the male students who ogled her stared with worry looks on their faces while Lelouch stared with a cool look on his face.

“Yes, how may I help you all?” said Isamu coolly to the female students.

“You can help us by getting out of this school and never come back, filthy Eleven wench! Trash like you isn’t welcome here with us Britannians!” snarled the female student standing in the middle angrily to Isamu (who correctly assumed is the leader of the group) before the other female students standing with her agreed with their leader and began jeering at Isamu.

“ _Those girls really………_ ” thought Rai as he scowled in disapproval at the female students jeering at Isamu and as he was about to step in to help her, Sperantia’s hand on his right shoulder and Lelouch arm in front of him stopped him in his tracks. “What’re you two doing?” said Rai as he scowled at both Lelouch and Sperantia.

“This is her problem, Rai. She has to deal with it herself.” said Lelouch.

“He’s right, Rai. It would do more harm than good for her if you step in to help, no matter how much you wanted to.” said Sperantia sadly to Rai (who sighed and shake his head at them and reluctantly stay back and watch).

“Yeah, I don’t think I will because doesn’t everyone deserves a chance to attend school and have a free shot at education, whether they’re Britannian or Japanese or others?” said Isamu as she narrowed her eyes at the female students after they’re done jeering at her.

“Humph, the nerve of you, talking to us like that! You filthy Eleven!” sneered one of the female students standing behind her leader at Isamu (who gave them a cold smile now).

The next second, the leader and her group of minions and the others suddenly turned pale and started crying and shivering in fear when they felt a strong and ominous aura oozes out of Isamu (who’s still smiling coldly at them). As for Lelouch, Sperantia and Rai, for a moment they saw a huge, pulsing and sinister-looking yellow-eyed, black and red humanoid figure of a man wearing matching trench coat, long pants and spiky boots and holding a double-bladed weapon in his right hand appearing and standing behind Isamu and smiling wickedly at the leader and her group of minions.

" _What the hell is that thing I saw that briefly appear and stand behind her?_ ” thought Lelouch, Sperantia and Rai in confuse and worry unison in their minds.

“You all better take heed my words right now. I don’t care if any of you girls see or jeer at me for being a filthy Eleven or whatever because I’ve seen and face worse than what you girls threw at me before I came here. And remember that if any of you girls still wanted to push me, I’ll shove you girls back HARD. Am I clear?” said Isamu coldly to the leader and her group.

“L-Like h-hell w-we w-will. You………” stammer the leader, not wanting to let herself be intimidated easily by Isamu.

“I’ll say it again. Am I clear?” said Isamu even more coldly to the leader as the dark aura become more powerful.

“Y-Yeah, w-we got it, l-loud and clear.” stammer the leader fearfully to Isamu.

“Good, wise choice.” said Isamu as she let the ominous aura to retreat back into her mind (which make them stop shivering and crying in fear and felt relief) before she turned and left the class.

Soon after Isamu left, the male students started talking amongst themselves about how cool and cold Isamu is to the female students that confronted, jeered and order her to leave, both Lelouch and Sperantia talk about the figure that briefly appear behind her while Rai left the classroom after her.


	6. Chapter 6

**In the hallway in Ashford Academy………**

“Excuse me! Wait up, Isamu Toudou-san!” Rai called out to Isamu after he left the classroom and went after her.

“Yes, what is it?” said Isamu as she turned around to glance coolly at him.

“Well, I just wanted to tell you that the way you talk back to those girls is quite cool and badass and I hope that you don’t take what they say to heart.” said Rai apologetically then in awed to Isamu.

“I see. Thanks and I appreciate your concern, Bradford-kun.” said Isamu as she gave a small smile to Rai (who blush a little and look away).

“Come on, you can called me Rai because calling me Bradford-kun sounds formal and I don’t like it. Also, for a moment I and probably Lelouch and Sperantia, saw a kind of transparent, ominous-looking humanoid male figure appearing and standing behind you as you make those girls cry and shake in worry and fear and back down, Toudou-san.” said Rai.

“ _What? He, Lamperouge-kun and Fielding-san can see one of my personas, Magatsu Izanagi coming out of me and frighten those girls? Interesting._ ” thought Isamu in surprise, shock then intrigued at what Rai just told her.

“Then again, I could be wrong at what I, Lelouch and Sperantia saw back in the classroom and where are you going now, Toudou-san?” asked Rai.

“To find the cafeteria because I’m feeling hungry and thirsty since it’s lunchtime now, Rai-kun.” replied Isamu.

“Uh, I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to go there because………” said Rai.

“………Because the people who worked in the cafeteria won’t give me any foods and drinks since I’m an Eleven, isn’t it?” said Isamu.

“Yeah, you’re right. Oh, I know.” said Rai as an idea popped into his head. “Why don’t you come with me to the cooking club? I can cook something up for you.”

Isamu fell silent and a sad look appear on her face as what Rai told her make her think about Akira and the times he cooked for her, their friends and Futaba.

“Oh no, did I said something wrong to make you look sad all of a sudden?” said Rai in concern and confusion to Isamu when he noticed the sad look on her face.

“Huh? No, you didn’t say anything wrong, Rai-kun. And I’d love to try out your cooking.” said Isamu reassuringly to Rai before time froze around her and she felt the same, silent feeling of forming a bond with a confidant.

_I am thou, Thou art I,_

_Thou hast establish a new bond,_

_It shall become the wings of rebellion,_

_That breaketh thy chains of captivity upon thou,_

_With the birth of the Emperor Arcana,_

_I’ve obtained the wings to freedom and blessing._

“Really? Then let us be off then!” said Rai with a happy smile on his face as he grab and bring Isamu with him down a different hallway toward the cooking club room. Once they’ve arrived and entered the cooking club room, Rai told Isamu to sit down before he bring out the ingredients for curry and began cooking for half an hour until he’s done, scoop and put the curry into two bowls and put the bowls down on the table in front of him and Isamu.

“Here they are, Toudou-san. Two bowls of curry.” said Rai before he began eating his bowl of curry.

“Thanks. They look and smell nice and thanks for the food, Rai-kun.” said Isamu as she gave a small smile to Rai, picked up her spoon and began eating her bowl of curry only to gasped and widened her eyes in surprise, shock then sadness again.

“Huh? What’s wrong? Is the curry too spicy for you? Do you need cold water or milk?” said Rai worriedly to Isamu when he heard her gasp and saw the same looks on her face.

“N-No, I’m fine and it taste really good, Rai-kun. You’re quite a good cook and let’s hurry and finish this so that we can go back to class for the next lesson.” said Isamu even more reassuringly to Rai (who’s still staring in confusion and concern at her before he sigh and ate his curry) as she resumed eating the curry quickly and finish hers at the same time Rai finish his.

Once they’ve finish their bowls of curry, both Isamu and Rai quickly washed the bowls, left the cooking club room and head back to the classroom for their next lesson.

XXXX

**Three hours later, after school………**

After school ended for the day, Isamu packed up and put her school stuff into her bag before she saw both Lelouch and Sperantia approaching and stopping in front of her.

“Yes, what do you two want from me, Lamperouge-kun, Fielding-san?” said Isamu coolly to them both.

“The two of us don’t want anything from you, Toudou-san. But our younger sister do.” said Lelouch coolly back to her.

“Younger sister?” said Isamu in slight confusion to Lelouch.

“Yeah, you heard him. Our younger sister, Nunnally Lamperouge, has been very curious about you and told us that she wanted us to bring you to meet her ever since she heard about you being found unconscious by us outside the school’s gate a few days ago.” said Sperantia.

“Is that so? Then I guess I’ll go with you two to see her then to satisfy her curiosity.” said Isamu.

“That’s good. Now follow us as we take you to see her.” said Lelouch before he and Sperantia turned and walked out of the classroom with Isamu following closely behind them both.


End file.
